leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Super Scoop Up (Neo Genesis 98)
print Illus. Keiji Kinebuchi |reprints=8 |reprint1=SuperScoopUpDiamondPearl115.jpg |recaption1= print Illus. Shizurow |reprint2=SuperScoopUpUnleashed83.jpg |recaption2= print Illus. Wataru Kawahara |reprint3=SuperScoopUpBlackWhite103.jpg |recaption3= print Illus. Daisuke Iwamoto |reprint4=SuperScoopUpFuriousFists100.jpg |recaption4= print Illus. 5ban Graphics |reprint5=SuperScoopUpBurningShadows124.jpg |recaption5= Regular print Illus. Toyste Beach |reprint6=SuperScoopUpBurningShadows166.jpg |recaption6= print Illus. Toyste Beach |reprint7=SuperScoopUpCelestialStorm146.jpg |recaption7= print Illus. Keiji Kinebuchi |class=Trainer |subclass=Item }} |jpdeck=Bulbasaur Deck|jpcardno=9}} |jpdeck=Squirtle Deck|jpcardno=29}} |gb2id=H40}} |rarity= |cardno=98/111|jpexpansion= |jprarity= }} |jpexpansion= |jprarity= |jpcardno=136/141}} |rarity= |cardno=151/165|jpexpansion= |jprarity= |jpcardno=055/128}} |rarity= |cardno=99/112|jphalfdeck= |jpcardno=046/052}} |rarity= |cardno=100/113|jphalfdeck= |jpcardno=009/015}} |rarity= |cardno=115/130|jpdeckkit= |jphalfdeck=Empoleon Half Deck}} |jphalfdeck=Torterra Half Deck}} |rarity= |cardno=87/100|jpdeckkit= |jphalfdeck=Dialga Half Deck|jpcardno=009/014}} |rarity= |cardno=83/95|jpdeckkit= |jpdeck=Leafeon Deck|jpcardno=009/015}} |rarity= |cardno=103/114|jpdeckkit= |jphalfdeck=Snivy Half Deck|jpcardno=034/037}} |jphalfdeck=Snivy Half Deck|jpcardno=031/034}} |jphalfdeck=Snivy Half Deck|jpcardno=031/034}} |rarity= |cardno=100/111|jpexpansion= |jpcardno=005/XY-P}} |rarity= |cardno=124/147|jpexpansion= |jprarity= |jpcardno=048/051}} |rarity= |cardno=166/147|jpexpansion= |jprarity= |jpcardno=062/051}} |rarity= |cardno=66/73|jpexpansion= |jprarity= |jpcardno=062/072}} |jpcardno=040/050}} |rarity= |cardno=146/168|jpexpansion= |jprarity= |jpcardno=054/066}} |jprarity= |jpcardno=048/060}} }} Super Scoop Up (Japanese: スーパーポケモン回収 Super Pokémon Recovery) is an . It was first released in the Japanese , later reprinted in the English expansion as a . Card text e-Reader data The print includes a Dot Code strip for use with the e-Reader, and has the card ID B-52-#. The short strip contains a brief card summary. There is no long strip for this card. Release information This card was first printed in the Japanese-exclusive with artwork by Keiji Kinebuchi. The card became available in English in the expansion, first released in the expansion in Japan. It was subsequently reprinted in the expansion, with an English version being included in the . The beginning of the e-Card Series saw this card reprinted in the , having been previously released in the Japanese . It was reprinted twice during the EX Series: in the expansion, originating from the Japanese ; and in expansion, having been previously released in the in Japan. It received new artwork done by Shizurow in the expansion, first released in the Empoleon Half Deck of the . This version saw two reprints in Japan, in the Torterra Half Deck of the and the Dialga Half Deck of the , the latter of which prompted a reprint in the English expansion. Super Scoop Up was later reclassified in Japan as an during the LEGEND Era, though the English prints did not adopt this naming convention until the release of . The print included in the expansion featured new artwork by Noriko Hotta and originated from the Leafeon Deck of the Japanese . This card, now reclassified as an Item card in English, was released again in the expansion with new artwork by Daisuke Iwamoto, first released in the in Japan. It was later reprinted in and rereleases of the original Black & White Beginning Set. Super Scoop Up was again reprinted in the expansion with new artwork by 5ban Graphics, previously released as one of several Japanese that became available in a number of different card boxes. These included: the , released on December 13, 2013; the , released on December 13, 2014; and the , released on September 26, 2015. Super Scoop Up was reprinted as both a Regular card and a in the expansion, first released in the Japanese expansion. Both prints feature artwork by Toyste Beach. The Regular print was later included in the English expansion and the Japanese subset. This print was then reprinted as a Mirror Holofoil in the Japanese subset. The reprint included in the expansion, its inclusion derived from the Japanese subset, featured the original artwork by Keiji Kinebuchi. The Burning Shadows Regular print was reprinted again in the Japanese subset. Gallery Regular print Illus. Toyste Beach |image7=SuperScoopUpBurningShadows166.jpg |caption7= print Illus. Toyste Beach |image8=SuperScoopUpCelestialStorm146.jpg |set8=Celestial Storm |illus8=Keiji Kinebuchi }} Trivia Origin Category:Intro Pack cards Category:Neo Genesis cards Category:Gold, Silver, to a New World... cards Category:Tyranitar Half Deck cards Category:Pokémon VS cards Category:Expedition Base Set cards Category:Base Expansion Pack cards Category:EX FireRed & LeafGreen cards Category:Venusaur/Charizard/Blastoise Random Constructed Starter Decks cards Category:EX Delta Species cards Category:Holon Research Tower Lightning Quarter Deck cards Category:Diamond & Pearl cards Category:Entry Pack cards Category:Entry Pack '08 cards Category:Majestic Dawn cards Category:Giratina vs Dialga Deck Kit cards Category:Unleashed cards Category:Leafeon Deck cards Category:Black & White cards Category:Beginning Set cards Category:Beginning Set + cards Category:Beginning Set Pikachu Version cards Category:Furious Fists cards Category:XY-P Promotional cards Category:Burning Shadows cards Category:Darkness that Consumes Light cards Category:Shining Legends cards Category:Ultra Force cards Category:Celestial Storm cards Category:Champion Road cards Category:Thunderclap Spark cards Category:Illus. by Keiji Kinebuchi Category:Illus. by Shizurow Category:Illus. by Wataru Kawahara Category:Illus. by Daisuke Iwamoto Category:Illus. by 5ban Graphics Category:Illus. by Toyste Beach Category:Holofoil cards Category:Secret cards Category:Full Art cards de:Super-Anziehungskraft (TCG) fr:Super rappel (Neo Genesis 98) it:Super Recupero (Neo Genesis 98) ja:スーパーポケモン回収 zh:超级宝可梦回收（集换式卡片）